


Close To My Heart

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie joins Brian on the balcony.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Close To My Heart

Brian was a bit of an insomniac. 

Or maybe it was just his mind, firing away at all hours of the morning, unable to shut down even at night, when all was quiet and all was peaceful. 

Either way, it was 3:43 at night when Brian found himself out on the balcony, legs bunched up beneath himself, arms crossed, looking out toward the city below. It was a cold night in London, but then again, when was it not? Storm clouds were gathering above, but it was strangely beautiful sight, even if now, Brian couldn't see his precious stars.

"Bri! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Freddie whispered, appearing suddenly in the night, his hair tousled and eyes still filled with the haze of sleep. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, standing for a moment and looking down, as if debating internally with himself, before sitting down on the floor of the balcony, his shoulder brushing against Brian's, a momentary touch. "It's late, darling." 

Brian winced apologetically. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the gathering clouds to Freddie, who was much better to look at than any star that was too far away to touch. "It's just a beautiful night." 

At those words, Freddie looked up at the cloudy sky. "Is it?" He asked skeptically, fingers reaching out to graze against the back of Brian's hand. Freddie was a very touchy-feely person, and through their years together, Brian had learned to reciprocate these touches. 

"Well, it is now." 


End file.
